Changes
by KanayoMaryam
Summary: She almost fell to the hands of a cruel fate when he came to save her. Her life began to change from that point on and before he knew it, his did too...
1. A Compelling Fate

Chapter 1- A Compelling Fate

 **Before I get started with this story, I am NOT trying to plagiarize RollerMcFly27's story! I was INSPIRED to write my own anthropomorphic story. If he/she gets some kind of warning and they see this story, I mean NO kind of harm and I promise I'm not going to copy your story! That's pretty much it for now. This one is going to be focused around Freddy and Bonnie, hence the warning I just put there! There will be some other pairings as well, but this one taking the reins this time. That's all for now!**

* * *

The purple bunny was walking down the street, starting to feel the pain of starvation. She collapsed next a building as she managed to lean against the building. There was a lack of people walking down that street that one, wretched day. She sighed as she prepared herself for the end.

"Ah, Bonnie….how did this happen to you?" Bonnie said while putting her head in her knees.

It started to rain quite a downpour on her as she sat there. She looked up as her stomach grumbled and she moaned, returning to her original position.

 _She didn't know what to do…._

* * *

The brown bear was running down the street with an umbrella, trying to escape the rain. He slowed down as he approached the street he usually took to get home from work. It was under construction and he scowled.

"Typical….I guess I have to take the LONG way home after a LONG day…" He said as he began walking in the other direction.

He walked for a while before he got to the actual street. He sighed and he imagined what he would do when he got home…. _more_ work.

"Ugh….why can't I ever get a break?" He angrily asked himself.

* * *

Bonnie was still sitting there as she wondered how many minute she had left before she passed out...or even worse. She silently weeped to herself as she felt the rain pouring on her hungry body. She felt the seconds go by with no change...until she felt the rain stop. She heard it hitting the ground, but she didn't feel it hitting her body. She looked up to see a brown bear in a brown coat sharing his umbrella with her. He gave her a worried look and she felt her hopes rise up instantly.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked her calmly. She shot up and grabbed his arm desperately and he recoiled in surprise.

"Please! Do you have any food on you!?" She asked in a hurry. He recovered and he dug around his bag and found the pizza he was saving for later. He held it out for her.

"I have this piz-" He began before she ripped it from his hands and engulfed it in less than a minute. He watched her with an awkward face as she finished. She sighed and looked at him with a small smile.

"Thank you SO much! My name is Bonnie! You probably just saved my life!" She said shyly. He nodded and responded as well.

"My name is Freddy! What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked her. SHe shook her head and told him how she didn't have anywhere to go. He nodded as he heard her story.

"I see….are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked her. She looked down and shook her head slightly.

"I guess I'll just….figure something out?" She said. She waved to him as she brushed past him and continued down the street.

Freddy stood there watching her. He felt like he should just keep walking to his house, but something made him stand there. He called out her name and she turned around to face him.

"Uh...do you want to stay at my house?" He offered her. She shook her head surprised and waved her hands.

"I couldn't put that burden on you right af-" She started.

"It's no trouble, really! You need a place to stay anyway!" He said to her. She blushed and nodded as she walked by his side, prepared to follow him.

Freddy never felt so outgoing in his LIFE. He always thought himself to be a secluded person and the one of the group who was behind the scenes. Now he was inviting a woman he barely talked to into his HOUSE. He shook it off as he walked to the big house. Bonnie marveled at the sight of it. Freddy walked to the door and unlocked it. He walked in and Bonnie looked around. It looked like a comfy place to live. She heard the sinks running in the kitchen and she looked towards it.

"Hey Fred? That you?" A voice called.

"Yeas Chica, it's me!" He called.

Said person walked into the room they were in. She smiled at Freddy and he nodded back. She looked at Bonnie and smiled. She looked back at Freddy with the question at hand.

"So who's this?" She asked Freddy.

"This is Bonnie. She looked like she need some assistance so I decided to help! She will be staying with us for as long as she needs to." He replied. Bonnie smiled and shook Chica's hand and Chica did the same.

They got more acquainted as Freddy began to go into the office. Before he made it in, the door burst open and he saw a red blur whip by. He groaned and walked back to the living room. Bonnie was still there as a red fox ran in and kissed Chica on the cheek. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey Foxy! Back from your run I see?" She told him. He laughed and nodded.

"Yep! I can't wait to have your delicious dinner!" He complimented. She laughed and gave him a playful punch to the arm.

"Aw, thanks sweetie!" She said. Foxy looked at Bonnie and looked back at his girlfriend.

"Who might this be?" He asked.

"This is Bonnie! Bonnie, this is Foxy, My boyfriend!" She said. Bonnie looked down nervously and shook his hand. As she got a look at his attire, she noticed it was strangely…. _pirate-related_. She didn't mind much and saw Freddy. She got a better look at his face and she realized he was quite... _handsome._ He looked her way and and she blushed and looked down.

He brushed it off as he announced he was going to work. He walked upstairs to the office. Once he got there, he thought about the things that happened this day. He thought about Bonnie and her features and thought she was actually pretty cute. He blushed as he shook the thoughts out of his head and began to work.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This is my new story! For those who might get confused, this does NOT mean that this is the end of the F &C: A Romance series! I just wanted to see if this was a good start of a new story or not! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	2. Unbelievable Sights

Chapter 2- Unbelievable Sights

Bonnie got a tour of the house with Chica and Foxy as her guides. Before long, she knew the house like the back of her hand! She had a surprisingly good memory than most would think….although she never really talked to anyone. She sighed as she shamed herself and Chica led her to her room.

"You can sleep in here Bonnie! If you ever need me or Foxy, our rooms are right over there!" Chica said as she pointed to a door with eggs on it and to another door with pirate skulls on hooks on it. She nodded and Chica continued. "That room is Freddy's room and the room next to it is his office! He gets hostile sometimes so don't go in there if you don't have a good reason!" She added. Bonnie sadly nodded, even though Foxy and Chica didn't notice it. She felt like she wanted to be closer to the person who saved her life.

"Okay then! I have to go finish dinner! Foxy, mind helping me?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Sure! Anything for you!" He said. She smiled and they left to downstairs.

Bonnie stared at the stairs for a while before going into her own room. She looked around and smiled to herself. She never had such a big room, even when she still had her parents. She thought about it as she sat down and grabbed a picture out of her bag. It was two purple bunnies with her as a child between them. She sighed as she recalled the memory.

* * *

 _Flashback~_

 _Bonnie walked in from school at age thirteen and her parents greeted her at the door. She smiled and told them about her day as they sat down for a quick snack. She smiled as she yawned. She told her parents she would be back in a few minutes after she changed out of her uniform. She walked upstairs as she put her bookbag down in her room. She took out her graded papers and saw straight A's. She smiled to herself and took out some sweatpants to lounge in. she was putting them on as she lost her balance and fell on her bed. She felt the exhaustion take over and she just decided to just curl under her covers and go to sleep. She dozed off and her parents were confused._

" _Where do you think she went honey?" Her mother asked. The father shook his head signaling he had no clue. "Let's go see!"_

 _They walked upstairs and saw their daughter in her bed, sleeping soundly. They smiled and closed her door. They walked downstairs and started to make some dinner for when she woke up. They were done when they heard glass shatter from the basement. They stared at the door when a tiger coated in black appeared and held them at gunpoint._

 _Bonnie woke up and yawned. She smelled dinner downstairs and she smiled. She was wiping her eyes as she walked downstairs, not paying attention._

" _Mom, dinner smell gre-" She started before she saw her parents bound by their hands and on their knees while a tiger searched the house. He turned and saw her as she gasped._

 _Her parents watched as she ran up the stairs as the tiger chased her. Her parents were screaming for her run or hide from him. He grabbed her by her ears and threw her down the stairs. She went crashing to the floor,dazed and the tiger tied her up too. Her parents were crying as their daughter was barely conscious while the tiger searched the house. He heard the sirens outside as the police. arrived. The hidden alarm warned them of the break in. He opened the door and swore under his breath. The kitchen leaked smoke as the house was about to burn down. Bonnie's parents screamed for her to run. While the tiger wasn't looking, she managed to get to her feet and run out the open door. She fell and turned to her parents, hoping to see them right behind her. They were running when a burning beam fell in front of the door. The tiger had already been crushed under rubble. Her parents mouthed 'We love you!' as the house collapsed. Bonnie screamed and tried to run to the house, but she was held back by police. She never forgot a single detail of that day._

 _Flashback over~_

* * *

Bonnie realized she was sobbing by the time she finished the memory. She wiped her tears and decided to lay down for a while. She heard Chica call out that dinner was ready and she got down there as soon as she could. She was still super hungry even after the pizza Freddy gave her. She smiled as she thought about him being next to her. She made it down there as she was greeted by Chica. She got a wave from Foxy and she waved back. She sat down and Chica handed out the plates. Foxy and Chica started eating immediately. Bonnie looked at them confused and they looked up at her.

"What's up?" Chica asked her.

"We aren't going to wait for Freddy?" She asked.

"About that….Freddy never comes to dinner! He always caught up in his work!" Foxy replied. She looked at them saddened.

"Well...does he ever? Come down here I mean." She asked hopefully.

"Well, sometimes I guess?" Chica said, not really sure where the conversation was going at this point. Bonnie stood up abruptly and receives two surprised glances.

"I'm going to try!" She said confidently, turning towards the stairs.

"Wait! That's not a good idea!" Foxy called after her.

"I don't care! I'm going to go ask!" She replied, disappearing up the stairs. Foxy and Chica looked at eachother worriedly.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt TOO bad..." Chica said sadly. She knew that Freddy's shouting could really get to her sometimes. Foxy wrapped her in a hug.

"It'll be okay...maybe he'll be nicer since she just got her!" Foxy said. Chica nodded as they continued to wait for Bonnie.

Said bunny was outside Freddy's office, considering her options. She sighed deeply she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard him call. She entered and he looked at her with an expecting expression.

"Well? What is it?" He asked her.

"Will you come down to eat dinner with us?" She asked nervously.

"Ah….well, I have work to be doing so-" He began before she cut him off.

"Please! I really want you down there!" She said. Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" He said.

"I...I want to know more about you! I think you're a really nice person and I want to be with you!" She said, while blushing the ENTIRE time. She looked up and saw that Freddy had a blush of his own. He got up and nodded. She smiled widely and walked back downstairs. Foxy and Chica looked at her worriedly before seeing Freddy walk in behind her. The stared at him with wide eyes. He sat down next to Bonnie and he looked at them. He shot them a slightly annoyed look and Chica shot up and got him a plate.

Foxy and Chica watched in disbelief as Freddy and Bonnie talked through the dinner. They managed to finish and Freddy dismissed himself and said he was going to work again. Bonnie finished and said she was going to bed. They looked at each other...and proceeded it laugh!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! I've had some problems uploading, but I should be back tomorrow! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!** _ **Link Start!**_


	3. Paying Him Back

Chapter 3- Paying Him Back

Bonnie was sleeping soundly as she dreamt about all the happy times she'll spend at his house and with her new friends...especially Freddy. She couldn't stop thinking bout him ever since he saved her life. She was in a calm dream before she heard screaming and scrambling around the house. She shot out of the bed and out the room, prepared to defend herself when she was tackled to the ground by Chica. Chica winced and quickly helped her up as Foxy came up the stairs.

"Babe, we gotta go!" He said frantically.

"Yeah, we do! See ya Bonnie!" She yelled to her friend before running downstairs with her boyfriend and out the door. Bonnie scrambled and ran out the door as well.

"GO WHERE!?" She screamed as Chica's car pulled of and turned the corner.

Bonnie stared at the way they went before she shook it off and went back into the house. She didn't know what to do since she was here all by herself. She sat down and turned on the TV for background sound so he wouldn't feel alone and went to the kitchen to get something to snack on. She searched until she found a suitable snack for her. She brought it back to the couch and ate it while actually WATCHING the TV. She stayed like that for a while until she felt sleepy again. She drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Bonnie felt herself being shaken and she opened her eyes to see Chica smiling at her. She saw Foxy in the kitchen putting things into the refrigerator.

"Hey Bon! What do you want to eat for dinner? I'll let you pick!" Chica said to her as she took off her coat.

"I don't care, but where did you guys run off to today?" She asked. Chica looked at her and processed what she said until she realized.

"Oh that? We went to work!" Chica said happily. Foxy nodded from the kitchen.

"Work? Where do you guys work?" Bonnie asked.

"We work at Freddy's place!" Foxy said as he walked back to the living room.

"He has a place?" She asked.

"Oh right! We forgot to tell you! Freddy owns a pizzeria!" Chica told her. Bonnie processed the information when she remembered Freddy gave her pizza when she almost starved to death. She nodded as she thought about something she wanted to connect with that. She kept thinking thinking until it finally hit her.

"That's it! That's how I can pay him back!" Bonnie said. Chica and Foxy looked at her.

"Huh? Pay who back?" Foxy asked.

"I can pay back Freddy by providing extra help in the pizzeria! Doesn't that sound like a good idea!?" She said excitedly. Chica looked at Foxy and they thought about it.

"Well, he could use the extra help…" Chica pointed out.

"And we're always running in before he takes attendance of the employees…" Foxy said. Bonnie beamed.

"Great! Then there's no problem!" She said happily.

"Well, you'll have to wait for a while since he always stays late!" Chica said walking to the kitchen. Foxy followed her to provide assistance. Bonnie smiled at her idea as she continued to watch TV.

A few hours later, Freddy walked through the door. He greeted everyone before going upstairs and into the office. Foxy and Chica wished Bonnie luck as she walked upstairs. she knocked on the door and she received a welcoming into the office. She walked and took a deep breath before attempting something big on only her second day here!

"Freddy, I have a proposition for you! Would you consider having me work at your restaurant to pay what I owe for staying here?" She asked hopefully. Freddy cocked an eyebrow at the question.

"Oh? Where did you get that idea?" He asked her. She thought about it for a second before coming up with her answer.

"I guess it was when Foxy and Chica told they worked for you. I figured I could be a part of it now?" She replied. Freddy thought about it for a second before thinking….why not?

" _Ugh, my attitude suddenly got way too trusting for some reason…" Freddy thought to himself._

"Sure! I'm fine with that idea!" He said to her before realizing he should say something else.

"Really!? Thank you so much!" She replied happily. She turned to walk out of the room when Freddy got up and grabbed her hand to stop her. She blushed and turned to face him. He blushed a well and looked down to hide it.

"Bonnie...I don't want you to ever think you owe something to me….you're welcome here….no matter what!" He said to her. He controlled his emotions and looked at her to see that she had small tears in her eyes. He gasped and let go of her hands immediately. Bonnie instantly missed the warmth of it as soon as she felt it disappear.

"I'm sorry! Did I say anything to offend you!?" He asked her worriedly. She gasped slightly and quickly dismissed his worries about it. He sighed and nodded his head. He went back to sit in his chair as she walked back down the stairs. Foxy and Chica were there to greet her and to ask her what happened. She said she got the job and they decided to throw a small party to celebrate. It wasn't long before the noise became a little too much. freddy heard it and went downstairs to see what it was all about when he he got dragged into it. He saw the other three have tons of fun while he sat there on the couch. Whenever he tried to go back upstairs, he was always blocked by one of the three.

He sighed as he decided to attempt to watch TV. He felt like he needed a break and he didn't consider himself to be very social or outgoing so he didn't take to these kinds of things. It ended after a while, and everyone went to sleep. Bonnie laid awake as she thought about the new things she would be going through tomorrow. She fell into slumber with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know I've been gone for like 5,000 years, but I have this chapter for you guys. I haven't been feeling it lately and this camp is sorta annoying. I'll try my best to keep it right, but it probably won't be smart to expect one everyday I'll try-eh...we'll see what happens! That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!** _ **Link Start!**_


End file.
